The Boy and Girl Who Lived
by KT08
Summary: What if Harry wasn't only one who survived the curse that killed his parents? What if the night Lily and James died, they were babysiting. This is the story about the children that lived.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first crossover. I hope it turns out to be a good story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**3rd Person POV**

In the town of Godric's Hollow, there was a house with three people and two babies in it. There were two men and a woman.

One man had long black hair and a black mustache and dark eyes that almost looked black. He was holding a baby girl in his arms. The girl's hair is originally black like the man's hair and her eyes are a originally a light violet color, but right now her hair and eye color were changing colors because she was happy to see the people in front of her. It turns out the she is a metamorphagi. Her father was very shocked about this when he first saw this when it happened a few hours after she was born.

The couple infront of the man with the baby had huge smiles on there faces. The man had black messy hair and light brown eyes and glasses. The woman had red hair and bright green eyes. The baby she held was a boy with black hair just like his father and green eyes just like his mother.

"Adda!" screamed the little boy.

"Arry!" screamed the little girl.

"Sirius, not that we aren't happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" asked the woman.

"I was wondering if you could watch Anna for a little while, I have something I have to do" said Sirius.

"Of course we will watch Anna for you" said the man.

"Thank you so much James and Lily" said Sirius, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer right now, but I will be back later."

"Okay, we will see you soon, now hand over little Anna" said Lily.

"Bye sweetie, see you soon" said Sirius while handing over his daughter.

"Bubye dada" said little Anna.

And with that Sirius left the house.

* * *

James and Lily were looking at the babies who were sleeping on the couch together.

"James, look at them, aren't they adorable together," said Lily, "Harry is so protective of her, even in his sleep.

Little harry was hugging little Anna and it looked like he was shielding her from everything.

All of a sudden there was a pop, someone had apparited in front of their house. James got up and looked out the window to see the Dark Lord looking straight at house that was supposed to be invisable to everyone.

"Lily, hurry get the babies out of here, the Dark Lord is here" yelled James.

Lily picked up the kids and ran up the stairs just as the front door was blown off. Lily ran into Harry's room and put them in his crib. Lily turned around and tried to block the crib.

Mean while downstairs, Voldemort came through the door and looked around and spotted James.

"Ah, there you are Potter. Where is your Mudblood wife and your son?" asked Voldemort.

"Stay away from them, the only way to get to them is to get through me" yelled James.

"Very well then" said Voldemort, then yelled,"Avada Kedavra!"

With James dead, Voldemort went up the stairs in search for the rest of the Potters. When he found the room they were in, he lifted his wand to a sceaming Lily who was saying "Please don't hurt the babies" over and over again until she was hit with the same curse that kiled her husband.

"Well, now that they are out the the way now I can kill the child" Voldemort said to himself. Then he looked in to the crib and saw that there were two babies in the crib. He then noticed he was about to kill not only the Potter child, but also the Black child.

"Well your parents' made my job easier by this...Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort while pointing his wand at the babies.

Instead of the babies dying, there was a huge green flash and then Voldemort disappeared.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Sirius POV

I just finished my assignment that Dumbledore had given me and now I am on my way to get my little girl and see my best friends and godson. I cannot wait to see all of them.

I took by flying motorcycle to the Potter house. But what was right infront of me was not a house it was a disaster, the house that I left eariler was now desroyed. There wasn't a roof and the front of the house was gone.

I couldn't believe it. I ran to the house and found James at the bottom of the stairs. My best friend was dead. I walked up the stairs and into Harry's room and found Lily. She was dead too. My eyes started to water, but then a heard the best sound ever.

"Dada" whispered my little angel.

I turned around and saw Harry and Anna sitting up in the crib looking at me. I went straight over to them and looked over them to see if they were hurt. Harry had a scar on his head shaped like a lighting bolt and Anna had a scar on the leftside of her neck that was the same shape as Harry's but a tiny bit smaller.

"Hey guys" I choked out, "let's get you out of here."

With that I picked them up and hurried outside with them. When I reached my motorcycle, Hagrid showed up.

"Sirius, what are you doing here, what happened?" asked Hagrid.

"I left Anna with James and Lily for awhile, then when I came back, I found the house looking like this" I paused and took a deep breath as tears started to fall from my eyes, "James and Lily are dead, I found Harry and Anna in Harry's room."

I had tears coming down my face and was trying to hold back sobs. I looked over at Hagrid and saw that he was crying to.

"Hagrid what are you doing here" I asked him in a low voice.

"Dumbledore sent me. He heard that You-Know-Who was coming around here and wanted to make sure nothing happened but I g-guess it w-w-was t-t-to late," wailed Hagrid.

"Hagrid are you going back to Dumbledore" I asked, when he nodded I continued, "will you take the kids with you I'll pick them up later? Oh, you can take my motorcycle."

"Sure, thank you Sirius," he said in a daze.

After he left, I went to thinking about how this happened. Then it hit me...Wormtail!

Little did I know was that I wouldn't be going back to Anna and Harry anytime soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**3rd Person POV**

In the number 4 house on Privet Drive, lived the Dursleys. They were a normal couple with a normal son. They lived a normal life until it was disturbed by a knock on their door.

Vernon Dursley got up and answered the door but there was no one there. He was about to close the door when he heard two little giggles come from the ground. He looked down and saw two babies and a note.

"Petunia" called Vernon.

Petunia Dursley came to the door and looked where here husband was looking. When she saw the baby boy, she screeched, "What is he doing here? Where is that sister of mine, she can't just leave her little freak her. Who is the girl, what are these little freaks dooring on our door step."

Vernon just kept looking at the babies. When he snapped out of it, he saw a note. he picked it up and read it out loud to Petunia.

_Dear Dursleys,_

_I bet your wondering why these babies are here on your doorstep. Well let me start off with why Harry is here. I am sorry to tell you, but Lily and James Potter have died. They were killed by a dark wizard. So this is why Harry is here. You are the only family he has left._

_As for the baby girl, her name is Anabelle Lily Black. She goes by Anna though. Her father, Sirius Black, was best friends with James, which caused Anna and Harry to be quite close too. Sirius has been charged for several crimes and is now in Azkaban. The reason Anna is in your care now is because we did not want to seperate Harry and Anna, they will need each other._

_So with that you are the only ones that can keep them until they are ready to com back. Please take care of them._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Vernon finished the letter, his face turned a bright red.

"How can these freaks just leave these...these..._mini-freaks_ on our doorstep and expect us to raise them. Well you know what, we will let them stay here, but when they come of age, they are out of here. And we won't be telling them about all this freaky stuff, they are going to be as normal as they can be. When they asked about their parents we tell them they died in a car crash" yelled Vernon.

"Are you sure we should keep them, we could just drop them off at an orphanage or something" said Petunia.

"Yes I'm sure, they could be watching us, so we take them in. We can clean out the closet under the stairs and stick them in there. I promise you that they will never learn about their pasts, they will be as normal as they can be" Vernon said.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get them in the house before the neighbors see them" said Petunia.

As Vernon picked up the basket the babies were in and walked into the house, he asked "Where should we keep them at for now until we clean out the closet?"

"I don't know...the laundry room? Yes, the laundy room. I want them as far away from Dudley" exclaimed Petunia.

So that is where little Harry and little Anna slept for about four years until the Dursleys decided that they were old enough to clean out the closet themselves. The two little five year olds only had each other, the Dursleys were mean to them and treated them like maids and never let them do anything fun. This was how their lives were until the year they would turn eleven.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Harry's POV**

I turned over in the small bed to see that Anna was still sleeping. We are lucky she is small for her age because we can fit in this bed together. Anna is so small that her head comes up to my shoulders and she is really skiny because sometimes we get in trouble with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and they don't let us eat.

I would have to wake her up before they did.

"Bell" I said her nickname that I call her when its just us. She just turned over. "Come on Bell, get up, or else" I threatened her.

"No Harry" She said with sleep in her voice.

Since she was being difficult on waking up, I decided to get her up my own way...by tickling her.

"Harry...stop...I'm...up" she squealed and giggled out.

Then there was stomping on the stairs above us.

"Get up! Get up!" yelled Dudley, in his annoying voice.

I stopped tickling Bell and started to get up while Bell just sighed and also got up.

"Harry do you remember what today is" asked Anna.

"Yes, I remember" I sighed, "It's Dudley's birthday today. They are going to the zoo and we aren't. I wish we could go too."

"Yeah me too" she said sadly. I gave her a hug hoping to cheer her up.

Then uncle Vernon opened the door to our "room"- I'm using the word lightly-and yelled at us to get up.

"Get up you lazy bums. You boy, set the table for breakfast and you girl, make breakfast! Hurry up everything has to be perfect for Dudley's birthday" he ordered us.

We got up and went to the kitchen to start our day. After Anna was done cooking and we were all sitting at the table eating aunt Petunia decided she should tell us some news.

"Vernon, I think we have to take them with us to the zoo today," she said with disgust.

"But I don't want them to go, they will ruin everything" cried out Dudley.

"Everyone that we usually leave them with is busy today and there is no way we will leave them in the house by themselves. They might destroy the house. We can leave them in the car though" she said.

"NO! If they come with us they go to the zoo too. We can keep them out of trouble that way" exclaimed uncle Vernon.

I looked at Anna and she looked bored, but I saw it in her eyes, she was excited, as was I. This is the first time we get to do something fun.

**Anna's POV**

I'm so excited, we're going to the zoo. Yeah! Harry and I are walking out of the house to the car when all of we were stopped by uncle Vernon.

"You two better behave or you will be locked in the closet for a week with no food" he whisper-yelled.

We both nodded our heads and then got into the car. I had to sit next to Dudley, but then again I always have to sit next to Dudley because if Harry did, he would be squished next to him. Dudley was a mean person. Him and his friends are always picking on Harry and me. They make fun of Harry's glasses, how his clothes don't fit- the clothes Harry wears are Dudley's old clothes and they are making fun of how big they are, wouldn't that be making fun of how fat Dudley is- and they like to beat him up. Most of the time they beat him up when Harry tries to protect me when they pick on me. I hate it when that happens because I feel so guilty afterwards, but Harry always says don't worry about it.

Anyways enough about that, we are at the zoo now. Even though we have to follow the Dursleys around, we still are having fun. When Dudley decided to get a sundae, he complained it didn't have enough ice cream. Uncle Vernon got him another one and Harry and I got to share the first one.

We arrived at the reptile house and Dudley went straight for the largest snake in the place. It was sleeping.

"Dad, make it move" huffed Dudley.

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass and tried to wake it up.

"This is boring" exclaimed Dudley and then he ran off with his parents right behind him.

Harry and I stood there and just stared at the snake for a minute before I started talking to it.

"Sorry about him...he's a bloody idiot, but you probably get a lot of that don't you?" I asked the snake.

Then it nodded like it understood. I looked at Harry to see if he saw it too, but he was staring at the snake with wide eyes. Then he talked to the snake.

"Do you understand us?"

The snake nodded again.

"Where did you come from" I asked.

It looked to the side and we followed the movement and read a sign that said 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil'.

"Did you like Brazil" asked Harry.

The snake looked back at the sign. Under the first part we read said 'This specimen was bred in the zoo'.

"Ah, I'm sorry. We wouldn't have asked if we would have known" I apologized.

Just then I was knocked to the floor by a screaming Dudley.

"Mum. Dad. Come look what the snake is doing."

Harry was glaring at Dudley as he helped me up from the floor. It all happened so fast. Dudley was banging on the window, then he fell in. The snake slithered past Dudley, then out of the tank, and then stopped at us.

"Thankssssss" it hissed, then slithered away.

We heard screams and then looked at each other then back at the tank. Dudley stood up and went to the window and was going to come out when all of a sudded the glass was back. He started to yell and scream to be let out. Then uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia started to bang on the window to try to get him out. Harry and I started to snicker, but then uncle Vernon turned to us and glared.

When we got back to the house uncle Vernon dragged us to the closet and pushed us in.

"We don't know what happened" Harry yelled.

"One minute the glass was there, then the next it was gone. Then it was back" I exclaimed.

"It was like magic" Harry and I said together.

Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and yelled through the door "There's no such thing as magic!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**HPOV**

Its been about a month since Dudley's birthday. Anna and I outside because we had to throw the trash out. While we were outside the mailman was coming so we went to meet him and get the mail.

While we walking back to the house Anna was flipping through the mail and then stopped walking.

"Bell, what's wrong" I asked.

She holds up a letter and says "this ones addressed to us."

I look down at the letter and sure enough it was addressed to both of us:

_Mr. H. Potter & Miss A. Black The Cupboard Under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey_

We looked at each other confused because we never get mail.

"Harry, do you think we should open it before we go inside" she asked.

"Yeah, if we go in and they see it they will take it away from us and we will never get to read it" I said.

So we opened it and read the first page:

_Dear Mr. Potter & Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

We looked at each other in amazment, then read the supply list:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM First-year students will require:_**  
_sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

"Wow...that's a lot of stuff" I said.

"Harry, do you think this place is real" asked Anna.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so" I answered her.

"Even if this place is real, where are we going to get the money for all this" Anna said with a sigh.

"Well let's go inside before we get in trouble for taking to long" I said as I took the letter from Anna.

We were at the door to the house when it swung open and there stood Dudley. He looked at my hands, saw the letter and that it was addressed to us, then he yanked from me hands and yelled, "Dad! Harry and Anna got a letter!" Then he ran to the kitchen where his parents are were at and handed uncle Vernon the letter.

"Who would be sending you two a letter" he said while examining the front.

While he was examining the letter he turned pale, like he was going to be sick. Then he turned both red and purple. When aunt Petunia came and looked at the letter, she looked like she was going to faint.

"You won't be going!" uncle Vernon yelled.

"What? Why?" we yelled back.

"Because we are not going to pay for you to go to some freak school and that's final! Now, go to the closet" he yelled at us.

When we got to the closet we could still hear them talking.

"What are we going to do Vernon, they know where they stay."

"Well, I don't know. I think we should move them to Dudley's second bedroom just in case."

"What? Why? I don't want them there, that's my room!"

"Well its settled then they will move into the bedroom."

* * *

**APOV**

Today is the deadline for accepting the spots at Hogwarts. We can't go, but on a better note today is Harry's 11th birthday and then tomorrow is my 11th birthday. I need to wake Harry up...how should I do it...

"Oh, I see how it is, no birthday wake up call this year? It's okay, I'll live" said Harry who was feigning hurt.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up yet. I was about to wake you up" I huffed at him.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined it, but come where is my birthday hug" he said with his arms raised.

"Fine, at least I get to do something this morning" I mumbled as I hugged him. He just laughed.

"Happy birthday Harry" I said to him still in the embrace.

"Thanks" he said.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash down stairs. Harry looked at me and I looked at him. Then we both got up and followed the Dursleys downstairs.

When we got there the front door was on the floor and there was a huge man sitting in the living room. Then he got up and started talking to Dudley.

"Oh, hey Harry. How are you? You look different from when I last saw you, a little wider around the middle. Where is Anna" said the man looking a little confused.

"I'm not Harry-" start Dudley but I interupted him.

"Harry's over here and I'm Anna. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid" Hagrid introduced himself.

"If I may ask, why are you here" asked Harry.

"Well I came to see why you never replied to your letter. And to take you two to get your supplies for school" Hagrid answered.

"You mean we can still go" I asked with excitement clearly in my voice.

"Yes, you can still go. But we should leave now to Diagon Alley to get your supplies" said Hagrid.

Just then uncle Vernon stepped infront of us and said loudly, "They will not be going! I made a promise that when I took them in they would not be going to that freaky school like their parents."

"You knew we would be going to this school and you never told us" shouted Harry.

"Of course. My sister went to that school and met both of your fathers. They were best friends apparently. I was the only one to see who my sister was, a freak" said aunt Petunia.

"So is it a lie that our parents died in a car crash then?" asked Harry.

"A car crash? Is that what you told them?" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Yes we came up with a normal thing to say. We weren't going to tell them that my sister and her husband got killed and that the girl's father was sent to prison" yelled aunt Petunia.

"What?" I whispered, "my father is in prison? Why?"

"I'll explain later, to both of you now let's get going" Hagrid sighed sadly.

With that said we left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

When we got to Diagon Alley, it was amazing. People were everywhere and there were children staring in to windows. As we were looking around something finally popped into my head.

"Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for our things if we have no money?" I asked and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course you have money. It's at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Its runned by goblins. It's the safest place ever, except for Hogwarts of course.

When we reached the bank we went inside and up to a counter. Hagrid talked to the goblin and then we were on our way to get our money. After Harry and I both got money from our vaults, we went to a third vault were Hagrid got a little pouch and put it in his pocket. Harry and I looked at each other but didn't say anything.

After that we went and bought our supplies.

"So, we have everything expect for our wands and animal" I said checking the list one more time.

"You two go get your wands and I'll meet you over there in a while. I have something to do" Hagrid said mysteriously and then left us outside of the wand shop.

We went inside and went up to the desk and rang a little bell. Then a very old man came out from behind one of the shelves.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I've been waiting for you to arrive" began the man, "and you must be Miss Black. I know that when you two would come you'd end up coming in together, just like your fathers did. Oh, I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Ollivander."

Harry and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's see which wand you will need" Said Mr. Ollivander.

Harry and I tried many different wands and they just didn't work. We were probably in the shop for about an hour before Mr. Ollivander said, "I wonder." Then disappeared behind a shelf and came back.

He picked up the the first box and said "Holly, 11", single phoenix tail feather." Then handed the wand to harry. Turns out that wand was made for Harry. Then Mr. Ollivander picked up the second wand and said, "Holly, 9", single phoenix tail feather." He handed the wand to me and this one was made for me. "Curious, very curious."

"What's curious, sir" asked Harry.

"Well you see...your wands and one other are the only ones to have a phoenix tail feather. Your wands' brother is the one that gave you both those scars" he said just above a whisper while pointing to Harry's head and my neck.

Harry and I looked at each other then looked back at Mr. Ollivander.

"Who does the wand belong to" I asked quietly.

"We do not say his name, but he did great things, horrible, but great" said Mr. Ollivander.

Then there was a know on the window. It was Hagrid, he was holding two cages and was motioning for us to come out. So we payed for our wands and went to see what Hagrid had.

"Happy birthday Harry" exclaimed Hagrid, "and happy early birthday Anna."

In the cages were two owls, they where both snowy owls. One was pure white and the other was white a black spot on its neck.

"They are sisters. Harry you get the all white one and Anna you get the one with the spot. They have names already. Harry, yours is named Hedwig and Anna yours is named Melody" Hagrid explained.

"Thank you Hagrid" we said together.

My eyes started to tear up and I said, "this is the first present anyone has ever given us."

Hagrid came over and gave me a hug.

"Come on, we have everything now we can go" Hagrid said after he let me go.

"Wait Hagrid, we want to ask you something" Harry paused then continued, "what happened to our parents?"

Hagrid sighed and led us to the Leaky Cauldron so we could sit down.

"The night that Harry's parents died, your dad Anna, Sirius Black, dropped you off at their house so they could babysit you. Well, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to the house. He Killed Harry's parents and tried to kill the two of you. No actually knows who you two survived the curse, but you did, and the Dark Lord didn't" Hagrid explained in a whisper.

"What was his name, the Dark Lord" I asked.  
"I don't normally say, but since you don't know...his name is...Voldemort" Hagrid said with a shudder.

"Hagrid, what happened to my parents," I asked in a small voice.

Hagrid hesitated but then answered "your mum died while giving birth to you, and your dad is in Askaban prison. He's in their for murder, and that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry" he finished in a whisper.

I began to cry, for Harry, his parents, myself, and my parents. Harry held me while I cried, thats the last thing I remember before I cried myself to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**HPOV**

It is now September 1, the day we go to Hogwarts. Anna and I just got dropped off at King's Cross Station. Apparently we have to find platform 9 and 3/4. We are so confused.

"Harry, where are we supposed to go? There's platform 9 and there is platform 10," said Anna.

"I don't know Bell. Let's ask someone."

Then we heard a red headed woman talking to four boys and a girl about muggles. I know that what a muggle is because ever since we got back from Diagon Alley, Anna has been reading all the text books and telling me little facts.

"Wait, let's follow them, they were talking about muggles," I told Anna.

"So you do listen to me when I talk," she teased me. I mock glared at her and she giggled.

So we followed them and watched. The woman began to speak.

"Alright, Percy first the you Fred then George."

The oldest boy took his cart and ran at a wall, only he didn't slam into it, he went through it.

"Excuse me ma'am, how do you..." Anna asked trailing off and pointing to the wall, looking shy.

"Oh, don't worry, this is Ronald's first year too," she said pointing to the youngest red headed boy, then continued, "run towards the wall and you will go straight through." She then motioned for us to go.

Anna went first and then I went. I was ready to feel hard wall, but nothing stopped me.

"Harry over here, let's get on the train and find seats," said Anna.

We went and found seats. While we were waiting for the train leave the station, Anna started started to bounce in her seat.

"Calm down Bell, we bearly even moving away from the station," I said with a chuckle, which caused her to stick her tongue at me.

"I just can't wait to see the castle, and everything inside. I'm just so excited!" she squealed.

Then there was a knock at the door, it was that kid Ronald.

"Um...sorry to interupt...but all the other carts are full can I sit in here?" he asked.

"Sure, you can sit with us, your name is Ronald, right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron," he said.

"Okay. Well that guy over there who is being all quiet right now is Harry Potter. And I am Anabelle Black, but call me Anna," she said.

"Oh my Merlin, you're the children who lived" he said in a stunned tone, "do you two really have the scars?"

Anna looked at me and I shugged then moved the hair from my forehead and showed the lighting bolt scar. Anna hesitated, but then moved her hair to the side and showed her scar that was on her neck.

"Wicked," said Ron. We didn't know what to say so we just nodded in agreement.

Just then the a lady pushing a cart came by and asked, "Anything from the cart."

I looked at Anna and smiled big, she must have thought the same thing because she smiled big too.

"Well take whole cart," we said at the same time.

While we were looking at all the treats, Anna asked Ron, "Do you want some? I already know that Harry and I can't eat everything by ourselves. You can have whatever you want." I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, thanks. You guys are really nice," said Ron.

"Yeah, we are really nice, but we are only nice to people who are nice to us," stated Anna matter-of-factly, then continued, "I have a feeling you are a good person Ron and we will all be friends."

"You have a feeling?" asked Ron.

"When Anna has a feeling about something she is usually right. Say she has a feeling its going to rain, and it ends up raining," I tried to explain.

"Wow, that's cool," said Ron.

"So how long have you known each other exactly," asked Ron.

"Apprently, we've known each other since we were born. Harry is one day older me. After the day Harry's parents died, we have been living with his aunt and uncle who are muggles," said Anna.

"Wow. So you guys grew up together, so I'm assuming your best friends," Ron said.

"Yeah, we grew up together and are best friends. I would do anything for Anna and she would do anything for me," I said.

After that conversation we learned that Ron has many siblings. He has five brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. He also has one sister, Ginny, who is a year younger than him. It turns out that all his brothers were or are in Gryffindor.

After we learned a little about each other Ron decided to show us some magic.

"Hey you guys want to see magic, my brother taught me a spell to turn my rat yellow," Ron said. Anna and I nodded in excitement. Then he said a spell, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."Nothing happened to his rat.

"Um...Ron, I don't think that was a real spell," said Anna.

"Well I guess your right," he said embarrassed.

"Harry, let me see you glasses, I've been wanting to try this since I found it," said Anna.

I was about to hand her my glasses but a girl with bushy brown hair came in and asked in a snobish tone, "has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his."

"No, sorry we haven't seen a toad. Now give me your glasses," Anna said nicely at first, but then it ended as a command towards me.

"Hey don't be so demanding, Anna. Here," I said as I handed her my glasses.

"You're going to do magic? Well, come on let's see it," said the girl.

"Oculus Reparo," Anna said and the glasses were fixed. "There, now you don't have to wear tape. It was getting on my nerves."

"Thanks Anna. Maybe I should have read the text books too," I said.

"Oh you've read the text books," asked the girl.

"Yes, I read all of them, I wanted to be ready for anything," said Anna.

"Me too. I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Anabelle Black, but call me Anna. The one with glasses is Harry Potter, and the red head is Ronald Weasley, but call him Ron," said Anna.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. You should all change into your robes we should be at the school anytime now," and with that being said Hermione left.

It was quiet for a couple a minutes before Anna broke the silence.

"I like her. I bet we are going to be best friends."

"Bloody hell, you read all the text books," exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah she did, she tried to get me to read to but I wouldn't listen to her. So she would tell me little facts about things," I answered.

It was quiet once again until Anna broke the silence, "Hey you guys we should get our robes on, wait outside for a minute until I'm done, then we will switch so you can change."

Ron and I just nodded our heads and got up and waited.

* * *

**APOV**

It was finally time to get off the train and got to the school. Harry and I were standing waiting with Ron when I seen Hagrid. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Hagrid," I said.

"Hello, Anna. Where's Harry," said Hagrid.

"I'm right here," said Harry. "Hi Hagrid."

"Hello. You two will have to come see me sometime," Hagrid whispered. Then he turned and shouted, "first years over here! First years are taking the boats to the castle."

Harry, Ron and I got in one boat and waited for it to move. When we got close enough to see the castle, I gasped. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

When we got inside, we were lead to a lady in green robes and she was looking serious.

"Welcome t to Hogwarts, I am Professer McGonagll. In a minute you all will be going into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. So everyone get into a single file line and I'll come get you when where ready for you," said the lady, now known as Professor McGonagall. Then she went into the Great Hall.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter and Anabelle Black have really come to Hogwarts," said a pale boy. Then he looked at me and said, "Hello dear cousin. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried to cover a laugh but couldn't.

"You think my name is funny, do you? I don't have to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, you're a Weasley," said Malfoy. Then looked at me and Harry and said, "You and Potter will soon find out that some wizarding families are much better then others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong ones. I can help you dear cousin." He held out his hand.

"Well, _dear cousin_, Harry and I can pick our own friends well enough by ourselves," I said to Malfoy and then turned away.

"I can't believe she is a pure-blood," said Malfoy, but I ignored it.

Just then Professor McGonagall came back to get us and lead us into the Great Hall. There were five tables. One for each house and then one for the staff. The ceiling looked just like the night sky outside. There were floating candles everywhere. I heard Hermione whispering about the ceiling and what she read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.

We were lead to a stool that had an old hat. At first it was just sitting there, and then it started to sing a song about the houses. When it was done singing, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece roll of parchment.

"When I call your name step up and put on the hat so you can be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails was walked clumsily up to the stool and sat down and put the hat on. There was a pause then "Hufflepuff!" was shouted by the hat. The girl went and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Anabelle!"

Right after my name was called, everyone began to whisper. No doubt talking about the Anabelle Black and the Harry Potter.

I didn't know I was going to be the second person to be called, but whatever, its just a hat, I'm not afraid. So I walked up there, sat down and put on the hat.

"Hmmm...you seem to have qualities that fit all four houses. You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the cunningness of a Slytherin. But where to put you..." said the hat.

All I could think was not Slytherin, not Slytherin. I've read about Slytherin, and I didn't want that.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Well if you're sure...GRYFFINDOR!"

I pulled off the hat and then skipped to the table that was the loudest in the cheering. I sat down at the table and waited for Harry to be sorted. I really hope that he ends up in Gryffindor because I don't know what I would do without him.

The sorting went on. Hermione and that boy named Neville were sorted into Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. Then after awhile it was finally Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

The whispers started again. It took awhile for Harry to be sorted, I think it took the same amount of time for me too, but he was finally sorted into a house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry got up and came over to the table and sat next to me, the spot I saved for him. I gave him a hug and a knowing smile.

"You knew we would be put in the same house didn't you?" he asked, while I just gave him an innocent smile. "Fine don't tell me," he huffed in annoyance.

"Awe, come on Harry, of course I knew, now be quiet, it's Ron's turn," I whispered back.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron went up there, and even before the hat was placed on his head the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and I cheered really loud, as well as his brothers. When Ron made it to the table, I moved over so he could sit by his brother. When he sat down, I hugged him. Then he turned a bright red and his brothers made fun of him.

"Hey George, will you look at that, Ron's as bright as a fire engine," said one twin.

"Looks like he fancies someone to me Fred," said the other one.

I decided to cut in right there, I looked at the one who spoke first and said "Can I ask you a question?" They nodded so I continued, "Why did you you call him George, if you are George?"

The twins both looked at me in shock, they couldn't even answer the question.

"I noticed certain things you both do, that just gave you away, you are lucky that I'm the only one who knows this or you would never be able to switch names again," I said with a giggle because they were still in shock.

Ron leaned over to me and Harry and whispered, "I think you broke my brothers. They have always switched identities, you are the first one to tell them apart and you aren't even related to them. Not even my mum can do that. You just knew, didn't you?"

I just nodded and looked back at Fred and George who were, still staring at me.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer," I said.

They finally snapped out of it and laughed.

"We like you. We're goning to be great friends," they said together.

I just laughed.

The last person was sorted and the feast began. I think this is going to be a great year.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**HPOV**

We started classes a few days ago. Like Anna said, her and Hermione are great friends, but I can tell Hermione doesn't like Ron and me very much. I try to be nice, Ron is...just being Ron.

The first time that the mail came, Anna looked said that we didn't get anything, she knew we wouldn't, but it still up set her that we won't be getting any mail at all during our stay here. I just gave her a quick hug, trying to make her happy again. I could tell it helped a little because she smiled at me.

Then I looked at Ron who tossed aside a copy of the Daily Prophet and asked, "Can I look at that?"

"Sure," said Ron.

I took the paper and began to read it. I could tell that Anna we looking at it too, because she gasped.

"Harry isn't that the same vault that Hagrid took us to?" she asked.

I just nodded my head.

"What are you two going on about," asked Ron, while Hermione looked at us like she wanted to know too.

"Well, you see this vault right here that was broken into, is the same vault that Hagrid, Anna and I went to. It says that the day that the vault was broken into was the same day it was emptied," I said.

"Wow, that's weird. At least you guys weren't there when it happened," said Hermione.

Anna and I just nodded.

All of the professors are great, except for Professor Snape. He doesn't seem to like Anna and me. If it weren't for Anna, I would be lost. She read a lot about potions this summer and told me what she learned.

Our first potions class went pretty well if you ask me. When Anna and I took our seats, class began. Snape started to do roll, then stopped.

"Ah, I see we have a celebrity or two," said Professor Snape. "Black and Potter, what do I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

I knew he expected us not to know it, and I probably wouldn't if it weren't for Anna.

"Draught of the Living Death," I answered, then Anna finished with, "It makes a very powerful sleeping potion.

Everyone gasped, and Snape looked shocked, for a split second but then composed himself and asked another question.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat," began Anna, and I finished, "it will save you from most poisons."

You could tell Snape was getting mad because we knew the answers. He asked another question.

"What does Monkshood and Wolfbane have in come?" (A/N: Can't remember the question that was asked, sorry.)

"Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same plant," I said and Anna finished, "it also goes by Aconite."

Snape looked at us with hate then turned around and said in a bored tone, "15 points each to of you for Gryffindor. Now why isn't anyone writing this stuff down." Then he finished the attendance.

After potions, we have our first flying lesson. We also have this class with Slytherin.

Madam Hooch came on to the field and said, "Everyone get next to a broom. Now stick out your hand and say up."

Everyone started to try to get their brooms up. When I said up, it went straight to me. I notice that Anna had no problem at all either. When Ron finally got his up, it hit him in the face. I chuckled and Anna giggled.

"Shut up you guys," Ron said while he laughed at himself.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, hover for a minute, and then come back gently to the ground," ordered Madam Hooch.

She was about to blow her whistle, but then Neville accidently kicked off the ground because he was so nervous. He ended up losing control of his broom and was flying around the field and the buildings. He ended up falling off the broom, but he kept getting stopped. So by the time he hit the ground, he fell about 12 feet from the ground. It looked like he might have hurt is wrist. Madam Hooch went to where Neville was and we followed.

She looked at his wrist and said it looks broken. She helped Neville up and said, "If I see any of you on your brooms, you will be on a train away from Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." Then she left.

Maloy walked over to where Neville fell and picked up Neville's Remembrall that that his grandmother sent him.

"Maybe if the bloody idiot would have given this a squeeze, he might have remembered to fall on his fat ass," Malfoy said. People from Slytherin laughed.

"Give it here Malfoy," demanded Anna and I at the same time.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere where Longbottom can find it. How about the roof," said Malfoy as he took off on his broom. "What's wrong? A bit beyond your reach?"

Anna and I looked at each other, then jumped on our brooms and followed him. I'm pretty sure that Hermione was trying to talk us out of it, but we didn't listen to her.

"Give it here, Malfoy," I yelled, then Anna yelled, "or we'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so," said Malfoy as I lunged at him. "Have your way then."

Just then Malfoy threw the remembrall and it was heading for a wall. Anna went after it and caught it right before it hit the wall, but she was losing control of the broom and quickly threw the remembrall towards me. Instead of waiting for it to come to me, I flew towards it and caught it. Then Anna and I went back to the ground.

Everyone from Gryffindor surrounded us cheering. Then someone called us.

"Harry Potter! Anabelle Black! Follow me," said Professor McGonagall.

Anna looked at me sadly and then we followed.

We thought we were in so much trouble, but it turns out that we worried for nothing. McGonagall wanted us to play Quidditch. I was made seeker and Anna was made keeper. McGonagall said that we are the youngest Quidditch players in a century. Anna and I were both very excited about this, we couldn't wait for the first practice.

* * *

When Anna and I met up with Ron and Hermione, we told them.

"You guys will never guess what happened!" exclaimed Anna.

"You got exspelled and you're leaving me with him," answered Hermione while pointing at Ron.

"No. We are on the Quidditch team. Harry is the seeker and I'm the keeper," said Anna.

"No way. That is so awesome. First years never make the team," said Ron.

"Yeah we know. This is so exciting, but I'm so nervous what if we mess up or it turns out that we are very bad at it," I said.

"But you won't. It's in your blood, both of your blood," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"Come I'll show you," said Hermione. We went down a few halls and came to a trophy case. "See, both of your dads were on the Quidditch team. They were both chasers though. I think you guys will do well though."

Then walked away from the case and were going to Gryffindor common room. We were walking up a staircase, when all of a sudden it started to move.

"What's happening?" Ron and I asked.

Anna and Hermione rolled their eyes and said, "The staircases move, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well let's just keep going then," I said.

We kept going up the stairs and then went throught a door to a dark hallway.

"Does anyone feel like we're not supposed to be here?" asked Ron.

"We're not. It's forbidden," whisper/yelled Hermione.

"Well let's go..." started Anna, but was interupted by Mrs. Norris' meowing.

"Run!It's Filtch's cat," I said.

We ran down that hall to a door.

"Quick, through that door," Anna exclaimed.

"It's locked," said Ron as he tugged on the handle.

"Move over," said Hermione and Anna.

"Alohomora!" said Hermione.

The door unlocked and Anna pushed it open and we all hurried through it. Anna and I paused when we seen a sleeping three headed dog. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something.

Then Ron asked "Why do you think the door was locked?"

"I could give you a reason," Anna said, as the dog was waking up.

The dog was finally all the was up, and looked down at us. We screamed and ran for the door. When we got the door to close so the dog wouldn't get out, we went back to the Gryffindoor common room.

"Why would they keep a thing like that in a school?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," I said.

"Boys are so unobservant," said Anna. "That dog-thing is gaurding something."_ exspelled_

"Yeah. Didn't you see the trapdoor it was standing on," said Hermione who was agreeing with Anna.

"I wasn't looking at its feet. I was trying to the hell out of there," said Ron.

"Well, it was guarding something," Hermione sighed then said, "I'm going to bed before you do something that will get us killed or worse,."

Then she walked up to her room.

"Hermione can be a little dramatic," sighed Anna.

"A little, she mental," said Ron while I nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Anna said, "she's my friend, don't say stuff like that. Anyways you better watch it, because I have a feeling that Hermione and you will end up being _good friends_."

With that she went to sleep.

"What the hell does she mean?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," I said as I walked to my room with Ron.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
